Will You Dare? Or Is It Truth?
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: Mwahahaha, a Truth or Dare story for Inazuma Eleven: Go! Chrono Stone and Galaxy. Please read and review, accepting truths/dares. But be sure to read the rules. :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo all!**

**Okay, so I know I shouldn't start another story, but I REALLY wanted to... so here it is! XD I hope you all like it and send in truths and dares, however, read the rules please!**

**[Edit: I have changed the format fromm script to avoid it getting deleted, I hope y'all don't mind~! :D Arigato, Shouji-chan. ^v^]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE: Go/CS/Gal. Enjoy~!**

* * *

A girl fussed with her long auburn hair, waiting impatiently. "Are we live YET?!" She asked a girl that stood behind a large camera.

The girl groaned, "just a minute, Swaggy-chan!"

Swaggy huffed and crossed her arms.

The second girl looked up and nodded, "five seconds."

Swaggy squealed, "yay! Arigato, Maple-chan!"

The redhead nodded, and walked over to stand by her twin. Swaggy glanced around at the green, pink, orange and blue room and shrugged. _When you've got three girls decorating, there will be color._

She smiled at the camera as it beeped. "Hello, and welcome to SAM Studios! We will be hosting a Truth or Dare Gameshow for Inazuma Eleven: Go/CS/Gal! Yaya! Now, I shall proceed with the introductions. This is the first of my two lovely assistants, formerly known as OhSoSwaggy-chan, it's Maple-chan! Yippee! Say hi twinnie!"

Maple blinked, her green eyes full of sarcasm. "Hi twinnie."

Swaggy giggled, "heehee, she's so funny! And now my other Onee-chan, Aoife-chan! Pronounced Ee-fah. Very specific. Say hi to the viewers, Aoife-chan!"

A girl with light brown hair waved at the camera, "Hi to the readers!"

Swaggy gaped for a second before admitting, "Okay, so we're all sarcastic. This is gonna be SO awesome! Maple, bring in the peeps!"

Her twin saluted, "hai!" She walked over and opened the door, waving to her older sister. "C'mon, Aoife!"

The girl jogged to the door, her long hair swishing. She paused in the doorway, "okay. Oh, and um, don't freak, Swaggy…"

Swaggy cocked her head, "Eh?"

Aoife bit her lip. "I kinda duct taped them…"

The youngest sister raised her eyebrows, "what?! THEY'RE OUR GUESTS!"

Maple rolled her eyes, "chill out, Swaggy, you know she loves duct tape."

Swaggy sighed, "FINE! Just get them~!"

Aoife and Maple saluted, "yes ma'am!" And then they left the building.

Swaggy stood alone, staring over at a platter that sat on the coffee table. "Ugh, if they don't hurry I'll eat all the cupcakes…"

Suddenly, as if summoned by her plea, the door burst open and a ton of people that were strung together like slaves with duct tape screamed. "Ahh!"

Aoife grinned wickedly, "here they are~!"

Swaggy stepped forward and smiled at the IE Go Cast. "Welcome, y'all! I'm Swaggy, that's Maple, and the girl who shoved you in is Aoife."

Maple jerked her head,, "'sup."

Aoife groaned, "oh WOW, Swaggy-chan, nice introduction."

Swaggy grinned innocently, "you're welcome~!"

A bead of sweat dropped down Aoife's temple, and she sighed.

Shindou stepped out of line, where Maple had just finished up-taping them, to a chorus of 'ow!'s. "Okay, what's going on here?"

Swaggy gasped, "wha, they didn't tell you?!"

A boy with pink pigtails, Kirino, shook his head. "Nope."

Swaggy giggled, and pointed at the coffee table. "Oh, well, oops~! Here, have some cupcakes while I explain. You're all here, well, pretty much to be tortured."

The entire group of guests gasped, "EH?!"

Hakuryuu put his hands on his hips, "WHY?!"

Maple crossed her arms, "Because she said so!"

Swaggy stepped over by Hakuryuu, "Uh-oh, don't make her mad. Her death glare is, well, killer."

The boy gulped and nodded as he looked fearfully at Maple, who just grinned smugly.

Swaggy clapped her hands, "So anyway, viewers, here are the rules. I will be very strict!

Rule 1: No yaoi/yuri. Even remotely, I WILL NOT DO THEM.

Rule 2: Please look at the rating, people, and keep it modest.

Rule 3: No genderbending please.

Rule 4: I reserve the right to disclude any truths/dares that I deem unfit for use.

Okay, wow, that sounded bossy… XD Heehee. And I will take guest stars~! I would prefer if you PMed them to me, clearly marked, but I will accept reviews."

Aoife smiled charmingly at the camera. "We know this was short, but, oh well!"

Maple waved happily, Talk to you later~!"

* * *

**[Edit: I made Swaggy look like my OC, then Maple and Aoife just resemble her. ^v^]**

**Don't forget to review~! ^v^ Ja ne, mina-san!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Swaggy stood, grinning oddly, in front of the mass of people that were in the sisters' studio. Shindou looked at her uncomfortably, "um, what's going on?"

Swaggy shook her head, "nu-uh, not gonna tell."

Shindou sighed in exasperation and glanced over at Maple, who was texting. "Will you tell us?" He asked.

She took a second to glare at him before resuming her texting. "Don't mess with me right now, kid."

Shindou sweatdropped and nodded, "hai…"

Zanakurou glanced around the room, "ne, where is Aoife-chan?"

Swaggy chuckled, "very good question, Zanakurou-kun…"

Suddenly the door opened, and Aoife's voice rang out. "We're here~!"

Gamma looked scared, "we? What do you mean, we?!"

Aoife looked pleased as she responded, "we have some guests here today."

Hayami shook, terrified. "Oh, this is not good, not good at all…"

Swaggy jumped forward, "ooh ooh, I wanna introduce them! Ahem, mina-san, this is the one and only SapphireSpade, or as I call her, Spring-chan~!"

A girl beside Aoife waved cheerily, "hello~!"

Swaggy continued, a hint of pride in her voice. "And this, ladies and gents, is one of my greatest friends here, Soccers Heart, otherwise known as Honoka-chan! Yes, you heard me right, this is the very soul of the sport you love!"

She paused for dramatic effect, and started cracking up at the IE Go Cast's shocked reaction. "Just kidding! Say hello, Honoka-chan!"

A girl on the other side of Aoife waved both her hands energetically, "konnichiwa, mina-san!"

Kirino blinked at her for a moment before turning red. Kariya nudged him, giggling, and Kirino shoved him away.

"Okay, now for the first set of Truths and Dares, from Spring-chan herself!" Swaggy announced. "Why don't you read them, Spring-chan?"

Spring nodded and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "Ahem…

**Since Matatagi's hair is partly blue, I dare the Earth Eleven to dye Matatagi's hair all blue! And make sure he doesn't escape!**

**I dare anyone or anybody to sing some Frozen songs such as Let it Go, Do you Want to Build a Snowman, etc.!**

**I dare the female-looking guys with ponytails or pigtails to untie their hair! Let your hair flow through the wind!**

**I dare the Earth Eleven to do a Kabuki show!**

And that's all~!"

The IE GO Cast's jaws were all hanging loose, shocked. "W-We have to do that stuff?!" Hamano asked incredulously.

Maple nodded, "yup. Now, let's get started. So, which one of you is Matatagi?"

Swaggy giggled, "that one with the spikey brown and blue hair, Maple-chan."

Maple nodded again, "okay. Come here, you!"

Matatagi cried out and tried to run away.

"Get him!" Tenma shouted, and the rest of Earth Eleven followed him, screaming and shouting. Ibuki caught Matatagi and shoved him down, then Sakura and Konoha promptly sat on him.

"Here you go~!" Swaggy handed Tsurugi a bottle of blue dye.

"Arigato," Tsurugi thanked her, then walked over and gave it to Kusaka, who then poured it all over Matatagi's head.

"NNOOOO!" Matatagi's voice could be heard ringing throughout the studio, and Maple winced a little.

When the poor boy stood up again, rather dizzily, there was a moment of silence, then the whole room burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Matatagi frowned and ran over to a mirror. "AAAHH!" He put a hand to his head, "you bakas couldn't even make it the SAME SHADE?!"

Tsurugi pointed at Swaggy, "blame her."

"Hey!" Swaggy huffed.

"Next dare~!" Aoife sang out.

"Ooh ooh, I'll do it!" Shinsuke raised his hand, "I love that movie!"

Swaggy nodded, "sure, kid, knock yourself out."

So Shinsuke sang 'Fixer Upper', and everyone laughed SO HARD because he's short, just like the trolls.

"Ne ne, don't laugh!" He insisted, only making his companions' laughter renew itself.

"N-Next!" Swaggy managed to get out between giggles.

Kirino sighed, "fine..." And then he pulled out the ties that hold his ponytails.

Swaggy glanced over at Honoka, who was blushing. "Quick, Aoife, the fan!"

Aoife nodded and hit a button, causing an industrial sized fan to blow all over Kirino, making his hair blow everywhere. ""H-Hey!"

Swaggy giggled, "oops, looks like we messed that up. Welp, I can't figure out any more of those guys so let's go on!"

Swaggy looked over Spring's shoulder at the paper and grinned. "Oh boy… Earth Eleven!" She clapped her hands, and the soccer team was in full Kabuki get up!

"Oh yes…" Zanakurou looked pleased.

The rest of the team was gaping at their clothes in shock and slight disgust.

"Bwahaha, look at your face, Tsurugi, it's covered in MAKEUP!" Hakuryuu laughed insanely, and Tsurugi growled, "Shut up, baka!"

Hakuryuu shook his head, "oh man, you are NEVER gonna live this down!"

Ibuki poked his costume, "I look like a moron…"

Zanakurou smiled kindly, "come on, mina."

And then Earth Eleven put on a TERRIBLE performance of a comedic Kabuki, where Zanakurou was perfect, Ibuki huffed, Tsurugi scowled, Minaho and Manabe chatted the ENTIRE time and Tenma and Shinsuke kept falling on their faces.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The rest of the room erupted in laughter as the Earth Eleven took a bow.

Sakura covered her face as Swaggy clapped and they were in their other clothes. "That was so humiliating…"

"FINALLY, WE'RE DONE!"

Hakuryuu started dancing around, and promptly got slapped by Honoka. "No you're not, baka! Mine are next~!"

Hakuryuu's jaw dropped, and he shuffled over to hide behind the sofa, trying not to show that he was trembling with fear.

Honoka cleared her throat and flipped her blue tipped ponytail over her shoulder, her brown hair shining in the studio lights. "Here we go…

**- Truths -**

**Kirino- Do you have a Crush on someone? If so please inform us who it is!**

**Tenma- If Soccer wasn't real, what would you be doing, would you be lazy, play another sport, you know those kind of things!**

**Beta- What was your most embarrassing moment Ever!?**

**Shindou- What's do you think is better, a beach Holiday or a Skiing holiday?**

**Hakuryuu- Tell the truth! Is your room messy! Or is it tidy?**

**- Dares -**

***Evil Smirks***

**Alpha- Dude! I dare you to say a sentence with 11 words or more! Do it!**

**Ibuki- Eat as much slices of pizza as you can in One Minute!**

**Taiyou: Sing us a song! You have a beautiful voice!**

**Tsurugi: Dress up like a Clown and do a clown act!**

**Minaho- Tell us a Ghost story!**

Haha, let the confessions begin!"

Kirino shifted uncomfortably, "eto… well…"

Maple snorted, "oh please, JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

Kirino gulped and nodded, terrified of the green eyed girl. "Fine fine, I do! I-It's… Honoka-chan. She's so sweet and cute~!"

Honoka blushed, "R-Really?"

Kirino nodded, "yeah…"

A snorting sound was heard, and everyone turned to see Matatagi. "What, she just gave us a bunch of dares and you're saying she's SWEET?!"

Kirino nodded, "yes, and if you lay a finger on her I will KILL YOU."

Matatagi's jaw fell. "W-Whoa there, Kirino-san, let's hold off on the violence. This is SO not like you…"

Kirino just shrugged, "like you're one to talk."

Swaggy popped up from the floor, and everyone shrieked, wondering how she'd gotten under there. "Next truth~!"

Tenma put a hand on his chin, "oh man, that's horrible… without soccer, I would die… I think. But… I think-"

"He would be a couch potato~!" Shinsuke interrupted gleefully.

Tenma glared at him, "Shinsuke!"

He then chased his best friend, who sang out, "denial~!"

After a moment of stunned silence, except for the two boys yelling, Aoife said, "okay, next!"

Beta glared at Honoka, "how DARE you ask me that!"

Honoka shrugged, "well, answer!"

Beta growled and muttered, "fine! Well… it was probably when I accidentally went into Alpha's quarters and slept in his bed… so embarrassing. But, weirdo that he is, he just went to my room and slept there."

Everyone turned to look at Alpha, even Shinsuke and Tenma, who had ceased their chase.

"What?" He asked in his usual monotone.

"Eh, nothing~!" Swaggy giggled and exclaimed, "next!"

Shindou considered for a moment, "well, at the beach, you can get sunburned… but skiing you can fall and hurt yourself… eto… how about the skiing? It sounds fun!"

Aoife raised her eyebrows, "wow, you really thought that out."

He smiled, "yup!"

Honoka grinned at him, "you're so awesome, Onii-chan!"

Shindou raised an eyebrow, "Onii-chan?"

Honoka shook her head, "ah, gomen. I just kinda see you as a big brother, that's all~!"

He smiled, "oh, okay."

"Next!" Maple shouted from the corner where she was texting and fixing her mascara.

Hakuryuu sputtered indignantly, "what do you mean! Of course it's clean!"

Tsurugi glared at him, unconvinced.

Hakuryuu finally gave up, "FINE, it's not! I keep it tidy, but I shove my stuff in the closet and my laundry under my bed!"

Shuu started cracking up, "hahahaha, I KNEW it!"

Hakuryuu glared at him, then went to sulk in his emo corner.

Wiping her eyes, Honoka announced, "now for the dares~! Alpha!"

Alpha blinked at her, "I don't really like to talk, and I don't like to be dared, either."

Honoka squealed, "arigato!"

Spring nudged Ibuki, "you're next, pal."

Ibuki jumped, "e-eh?!" He then looked up at the big scoreboard that Swaggy had put up to show the current dares. "Great…"

Honoka handed him a stack of pizzas, "here you go~!"

Aoife stood with a stopwatch, "ready… set… GO!"

And then Ibuki dug in. He ate and ate, never slowing.

"Sixty seconds!" Aoife announced, and Ibuki fell over on the floor.

"Dude, are you okay?"

Tetsukado knelt behind him, and the former basketball star raised a hand. "I-I'm fine… oof, not feelin' too good…"

Swaggy looked up from where she had been counting the pieces left. "He ate 27!"

Everyone gaped at Ibuki, as he lay curled up on the ground. "E-Eh?!"

Shindou nodded, "impressive."

Ibuki weakly pumped a fist in the air, "of course, it's me…"

Honoka skipped over to Taiyou, who sat on a couch, and looked at him expectantly.

He sighed, "alright…"

He sang Through Heaven's Eyes, from Prince of Egypt.

Honoka sat with tears in her blue eyes. "Beautiful…"

He smiled shyly, "arigato."

Honoka squealed and hugged Taiyou, "you're so awesome, thanks for being my friend~!"

Taiyou chuckled and hugged her, "you're welcome, I guess?"

"NEXT." Aoife looked serious as she stood with a bunch of bright fabric in her arms.

Tsurugi sweatdropped, "nu-uh, no way, no how. Not happening."

Swaggy grinned evilly, "well then, Tsurugi-kun, why don't we go take a nice trip and chain you to the pole out front?"

Tsurugi shrugged, "that doesn't sound too bad. It's a nice day out."

Maple chuckled, "yeah, beautiful. But you see, uh, (what was his name?...) Oh! Tsurugi, we are at SAM Studios, Swaggy Aoife Maple Studio, and we've been advertising all you weirdos' arrival for months."

Tsurugi shrugged again, failing to see the point. "So?"

Honoka smirked, "so, you aren't entirely void of fan-girls, who are all watching the entrance to the studio closely, waiting for something just like this."

Tsurugi gulped, his face whiter than a sheet. "Okay okay, fine, I'll do it."

"Yay~!" Aoife ran over and shoved the bundle into the boy's arms. "Here, put this on!"

Rolling his eyes, Tsurugi took the clothes and left the room. When he came back, Aoife jumped in front of him, yelling, "NOBODY LOOK, HE'S NOT DONE YET!"

Everyone groaned and closed their eyes as Aoife finished with her victim and announced cheerily, "done~!"

They all opened their eyes and a moment passed before they all burst into laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tsurugi glared angrily as he blushed, in full clown get up. White face, red nose, and a rainbow wig were prominent features, and he felt like an idiot.

"Okay, now be funny!" Hakuryuu sat back with some popcorn, and Tsurugi frowned at him.

"Tch." And then he started doing a little clown routine, juggling balls unenergetically.

"Bwahahaha!" Everyone laughed at the ridiculous sight of the ace striker juggling in his weird outfit.

Tsurugi finally just threw the balls at the wall and stormed out of the room, the laughter of everybody else ringing in his ears.

Honoka wiped her eyes, "oh man, TOO funny~!"

Swaggy agreed, "sure was! HAHAHA, and he deserves it, too. Heehee."

Honoka laughed. After a minute, she whispered to Swaggy. The auburn haired girl nodded, then called out, "awesome random codeword FIREPIT."

And then just like that, the lights went out.

Aoi shrieked, "eek! It's so dark!"

But then, a spotlight was on Minaho, and Swaggy said creepily, "proceed, Minaho-kun."

The orange haired boy nodded, "h-hai. Ahem, here we go… so, once upon a time, there was a boy named Nobu. Now Nobu was a very naughty boy, always disobeying his parents and running off into the woods late at night. Well, one day, he ran off into the woods, and never came back. His poor parents contacted the police, who sent search party after search party into the forest, but they couldn't find the child. But then, a brilliant detective came along and he deducted that the boy drowned. So, they combed the river that ran through the woods and, low and behold, they found the poor boy's body. Well, rumor has it that if you go alone into those woods at night and go near the water, the spirit of Nobu will lure you to the water, and you'll drown. However, if you manage not to be convinced into the river, then he will haunt you, always pulling you back to the forest, night after night. The end."

Swaggy, Aoi and Honoka sat huddled together, horrified looks on their faces. "Eek, that's was scary!" Aoi whimpered.

Swaggy and Honoka nodded, while Aoife rolled her eyes, "you call THAT scary?"

Swaggy whispered to the girls, "don't worry, it takes a LOT to scare her. She's so awesome…"

"Nice story, Minaho-kun~!" Honoka smiled sweetly at the boy.

Minaho nodded, "arigato."

Manabe laughed, "trust you to make it about a detective."

Minaho chuckled sheepishly, scratching his head.

Suddenly, a gong sounded, startling the whole IE Go Cast.

Swaggy sighed, "aaawww, that means the episode's over, and our guests have to leave…" She sniffed.

Spring waved cheerily as she headed to stand by the exit, "ja ne, mina! Until we meet again, hehe."

Honoka waved also, looking sadly at Kirino. "Goodbye, mina…"

Kirino smiled at her, "I'll never forget you, Honoka-chan…"

The girl's face lit up, "really?!"

He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She put her hand up to touch her cheek as red spread across her delicate features. "Heehee…"

Swaggy giggled, "now you'll have to come back, Honoka-chan, or else Kirino-kun might die from lovesickness~!"

Honoka laughed, "hai!"

Maple went to Spring, "thank you for coming, Spring-chan! As a gift, we have this soccer ball and tee shirt, signed by the whole Inazuma Eleven: Go, Chrono Stone and Galaxy cast." And then the girl handed her the two items.

Spring grinned, "arigato~!"

Swaggy bounced over to Honoka, "here, Honoka-chan, your gift! It's a box of cupcakes, a Prince of Egypt CD, and a pair of super-comfy pumps!"

Honoka gasped and hugged her friend, "arigato, Swaggy-chan!"

Kariya pouted, "oi, why don't we get gifts?~ We're getting tortured…"

Aoife laughed, "exactly!" But in an aside, she whispered, "but I'll make you some of my signature cookies for the next chapter."

Kariya grinned, "yippee!"

Swaggy turned to the camera, "well, this is all for this episode of our show! Please leave a review with what you thought, and tune in next time for some awesome guests and some epically evil dares~!"

Everyone waved at the black object, "see you next time!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kariya sat, munching happily, away from everyone else at the table. "Boy, Aoife-chan sure makes good cookies… and I'm not sharing them, mwahahaha…"

"The Swaganator has arrived!" Swaggy burst through the door of the studio, and the IE Go Cast and Aoife looked up from their game of Poker.

"It's about time, Swaggy-chan! I've been stuck with these weirdos for HOURS!" Maple complained from her corner where she sat, a little weirded out by all the guests.

Swaggy grinned sheepishly, "ah, gomen, Maple-chan! But I had to go and get our next guest stars!"

Tenma jumped up, "yay, more friends~!"

Tsurugi blinked up at him, an anxious expression on his face. "You know, sometimes I really worry about you…"

Swaggy clapped her hands, "yoush, let's get started! Mina-san, this is the great and mighty Haru-chan!"

A girl stepped out from behind the host, smiling as she pushed her rectangular shaped glasses further up her pale nose and flipped her black bangs off the left side of her face. "Konnichiwa, mina-san~!"

"And her fabulous OC, Mizashi Haruka!"

Haruka stepped out from also from behind Swaggy and smiled, her long white hair gleaming. "Konnichiwa."

Aoife waved at the two girls, "hallo~!"

The duo waved back as Swaggy said, "okee, Haru-chan, first we have some other truths and dares. Okay?"

Haru-chan nodded, "of course, Swaggy-chan."

Swaggy handed Maple a paper and said, "if you would do the honor, m'lady."

Maple shrugged, "sure. These are from… Reida-sama.

**Truth**

**Fei- Is you're hair really that color? And are those ponytails on your hair? How do you shape them?**

**Saru, are you perhaps a descendant of Tenma?**

**Kirino, is you hair also natural?**

**Shindou, WHY ARE YOU A CRYBABY?!**

**Tenma, what is with those holes in your whirlwind hair? Do you know how hard it is to style a wig to make it look like your hair?!**

**Dares:**

**I dare Wandaba to set his Mixi Max gun into 'switch personality' mode, and make Tenma and Tsurugi switch personality! That means Tenma becomes a pain, while Tsurugi becomes an idiot-I mean, an eternal optimist.**

**I dare Akane to delete all her pictures of Shindou.**

**I dare Shinsuke to dress as a Pikachu and shout 'PI-PIKAAAA-CHYUUUUU!'**

**I dare Kariya to be nice to everyone. For two chapters.**

**~Reida-sama**

And that's all."

Swaggy rubbed her hands together, "alright, let's do this!"

Fei grinned sheepishly, "actually, this is my natural hair color. But, uh, I wear it in my bedhead. When I wake up in the morning, it just looks like this. I don't even comb it, because it just springs back this way!"

Aoife gasped, "that's like a fashion felony!"

The boy shrugged, "but it works~!"

Aoife sweatdropped as Swaggy sang out, "next~!"

Saru scratched his head, "uh, I don't know… they wouldn't tell me…"

Tenma's eyes widened, "whoa, this is really weird…"

Saru nodded, "eheh, yeah…"

Aoife looked at Kirino expectantly, "well?"

He smiled, "of course it is. I just take really good care of it so that it's extra soft, then I tie it in two ponytails. I get hair-care tips from Aphrodi-san."

Swaggy gasped, "A-Aphrodi?!"

Kirino nodded, "yup!"

The hazel eyed girl gaped in shock, and Haru-chan giggled. "Oh, you're funny, Swaggy-chan. Don't act so surprised~! Next!"

Shindou crossed his arms, "hey, I'm not a crybaby, I just express myself… a little more than others."

Maple snorted, "that was a lame excuse, dude."

Shindou looked shocked.

Haruka, Haru-chan's OC, blushed and giggled softly. Haru-chan nudged her. Then they started whispering and arguing quietly, and Swaggy chuckled. "Haha, I know what they're talking about~!"

The two girls immediately ceased their disagreement and sweatdropped as they grinned.

"Hehe…" Haru-chan poked Haruka, who growled and crossed her arms.

"Next!"

Tenma looked very pleased with himself, and Tsurugi sweatdropped. "I am seriously concerned about your state of mental health right now…"

The captain grinned, and everyone stared at him expectantly. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Tenma gasped, "OH, is it me?!"

Everyone else in the room fell to the ground simultaneously, and Tenma ventured, "I guess that's a yes?"

Swaggy nodded as she stood, everybody following. Tenma shrugged, "well, I don't know… they look cool? And uh… why are people trying to make wigs of my hair?"

Haru-chan laughed, "because it's awesome!"

Tenma smiled, "oh, okay!"

"Now. For. The dares." Swaggy looked very evil as she spoke, and the big scoreboard lit up with a big neon 'DARES'.

Tsurugi took one look at Tenma and shook his head, "oh no. Nonononono. Have you seen how much he likes it here? No way."

Tenma clutched his sides as he started cracking up, unable to contain his laughter. "I-I think I would make a f-funny Tsurugi!"

Wondeba grinned and held up his Mixi-Max gun. "Personality Switch!"

Tsurugi's protests were drowned out as the yellow light engulfed him, and after a moment he and Tenma stood, looking very confused.

"T-Tsurugi?" Tenma ventured.

The navy haired boy grinned at him, giving a thumbs-up. "I'm fine, Tenma-kun~! This is fun!"

Tenma blinked and said, "uh, you're kinda freaking me out, Tsurugi…"

Tsurugi shrugged, "oh well, next dare~!"

Swaggy ceased rolling on the floor with laughter and said, "eh, let's leave them that way for a while~!"

Akane clutched her camera to her heart, tears streaming down her gentle face. "What? No, I can't do that… gomenasai…"

Swaggy looked sympathetic as she responded, "you have to, Akane-chan. Or it's to the front you go!"

Akane sobbed and looked at Shindou, "gomenasai, Shin-sama…" And with that, she proceeded to delete all the pictures of the brunette from her camera.

"Are you okay, Akane?" Midori looked concerned as she wrapped an arm around her friend.

Akane nodded and put a hand up as she whispered into Midori's ear, "it's okay, Midori-chan. I saved them all to my drive, my laptop and my backup drive at home. I'll never lose them."

Midori sweatdropped and chuckled as Akane sat back, looking very pleased with herself.

"Next!" Haru-chan stood with a Pikachu costume in her arms, looking expectantly at Shinsuke.

Shinsuke groaned, "okay…" He went and took the bright yellow garment from the black haired girl and left the room.

Haru-chan bounced with excitement, "this is gonna be so cute… Shinsuke's so kawaii!"

When the short goalkeeper came back into the room, the IE Go Cast all started cracking up. "Bwahahahahah!"

Swaggy, Haru-chan and Haruka all squealed, "DAWWW, so kawaii~!"

Shinsuke's face turned red under his little Pokemon costume, and he cleared his throat. "PI-PIKAAAA-CHYUUU!"

The three girls nearly fainted, exclaiming, "cuteness overload!" While everyone else was laughing their heads off.

"N-Next!" Swaggy gasped, barely able to breath.

Kariya rolled his eyes, "why should I-"

"Porch!" Maple shouted, a sadistic grin on her face.

Kariya gasped and waved his arms, "nonono, Maple-chan! I-I'll do it!"

The redhead crossed her arms, "oh yeah? Prove it. Share your cookies."

Kariya sighed sadly and put his cookies on the table. Everyone came over and gobbled them up, much to his chagrin.

"Oh boy, now it's time for mine~!" Haru-chan grinned wickedly.

The IE Go Cast were petrified with fear as the girl pulled out a piece of paper, clearing her throat. "Ehem. Here goes~!

**Dares:-**

**1. I dare Kirino to act like a preppy school girl and wear a girly school uniform.**

**2. I dare Ibuki to destroy a piano with an axe while thinking of Shindou.**

**3. I dare Shindou to get revenge on Ibuki for destroying the piano.**

**4. I dare Matatagi to call Kusaka weak.**

**5. I dare Haruka to kiss Shindou in front of the whole IE Go Cast.**

**6. [This is from Haruka.] I dare Haru-chan to kiss Ibuki!**

**Truths:-**

**1. [This one is from Haruka. :P] Ibuki. Are you in love with someone? [Me: *blush* What the, Haruka?! Haruka: I'm just curious!]**

**2. Matatagi. If you would choose a job, what would it be?**

**3. Konoha. Do you like someone? It doesn't have to be love. Just like.**

**4. Tsurugi. Why is your voice older than your age?**

And that's all~!"

The whole entourage of guests looked stunned. "What the-"

"Kirino-senpai!" Tsurugi chirped cheerfully, "time for your dare!"

Tenma stood, eyes wide. "Someone needs to fix him…"

Aoife nodded,, "I agree. Wondeba!"

The blue bear jumped up, Mixi-Max gun at the ready. "Personality Switch!"

The two boys, now zapped back to normal, sighed in relief.

"Phew! I'm me~!" Tenma grinned as Tsurugi closed his eyes, leaning against the wall.

"Okay, now Kirino-kun!" Swaggy stood expectantly.

"UGH, fine…" Kirino left the room and everyone chatted in his absence.

"Bwahahahaha, look at hi-" Kariya began once his pink haired senpai came back, but abruptly stopped himself and smiled innocently. "Ehem. You look… nice… hahahah…"

Kirino rolled his eyes and pulled a cellphone out of his pocket. "Yeah, whatever, loser."

All the other people (and androids!) in the room burst into laughter at the sight of the poor boy. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Haru-chan wiped her eyes, "priceless…"

Kirino tried to hide his embarrassment as he threw a hand daintily in the air. "Whatevs, losers. See you!" And with that, he fled the scene.

Gasping for air, Swaggy held up a hand, "n-n-next~!"

Ibuki grinned sadistically, "my pleasure."

He grabbed an axe off the wall, not bothering to wonder where it came from. Stalking over to the grand piano in the corner, Swaggy leapt in front of him. "No! I cannot allow you to do this to my precious Kawai! There, go destroy the upright that we bought, just for this purpose! But please, don't hurt my piano…"

Ibuki nodded, "alright then." And he turned tail and went to the upright piano. "Take this, Shindou!"

Ibuki started hacking at the poor instrument with a vengeance, and Shindou cried out. "No, Ibuki-kun, don't! The poor piano doesn't deserve that! Please!" And he promptly burst into tears.

"So much for not being a crybaby," Maple whispered to Swaggy.

Her twin giggled, "I know, right?!

Ibuki sighed in satisfaction, gazing at the ruined instrument happily. "Wow, that felt good…"

Shindou growled, wiping his eyes, "next!"

And he then proceeded to beat Ibuki up.

"Whoa, dude, what the- hey!" Ibuki started fighting back, and soon it was an all out brawl, with punching, kicking, and from the sound of Ibuki's shrieks, biting.

"Hey, STOP IT."

The two boys paused and glanced up at Swaggy nervously. The hazel eyed girl glared angrily, "enough violence, children. Next!"

Shindou muttered as he stood, and Ibuki clutched his bleeding arm. Swaggy clapped, and their injuries were gone.

"Nifty…" Ibuki grinned.

"Now, next." Swaggy declared.

Matatagi chuckled nervously, "uh, are you sure, Haru-chan?!"

Haru-chan nodded, "oh, you better believe it!"

The boy tried to hide his terror as he approached Kusaka. "N-Ne, Kusaka-kun. . . y-you're weak!"

Kusaka balled his fist and roared at the significantly smaller boy, "what was that?! SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!"

Matatagi squeaked, "ah, see, that's just it, Kusaka, a dare - NOT MORE DARING, AHH!"

The former track star took off as Kusaka roared after him.

"Hahahahah!" Everyone else laughed as Matatagi ran for his pathetic life.

"Next!" Haru-chan had an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh, great, HARU-CHAN!" Haruka's face was bright red as she glared at her… master.

Haru-chan crossed her arms and chuckled evilly, "go on, deary."

Haruka sighed and walked over to Shindou, looking very embarrassed. "Please don't think I'm too weird," she said before leaning forward and kissing him lightly.

Shindou's face turned beet red as Haruka whirled around and declared, "your turn, Mrs. Ibuki."

Haru-chan stuck her tongue out and tried to hide her blush. "F-Fine then! And stop calling me that, Mrs. Shindou!"

Haru-chan ignored Haruka's angry glare as she walked up to Ibuki, kissed him, then stomped over to stand by Swaggy.

"Whoa…" Ibuki stood, slightly shocked, his face red and a smile tugging at his lips.

Haru-chan and Haruka glared at each other as Maple said, "okay, time for truths, people."

Haruka laughed maniacally, "oh yes, I have been waiting for this…"

Ibuki scratched his head, "uh, no, I don't really think so… although hey, that kiss was pretty nice." He winked cheekily at Haru-chan, who blushed furiously and stared at the ground. Haruka snickered.

"Okee, Matatagi-kun~!" Swaggy grinned at the boy, who had finally run Kusaka ragged.

Matatagi put a hand on his chin, "hmm, let's see… how about a big business owner, or corporate CEO? Then I can be in charge, and tell everyone what to do, and NOBODY would be the boss of me!"

Haru-chan and Haruka sweatdropped. "Uh, okay… that works, I guess?"

"Ooh ooh, Konoha-chan, tell us!" Swaggy sat gleefully, bouncing in her chair.

Konoha blushed and stammered, "e-eto… oh… . . . I guess… I kind of like… eto… Kusaka-kun."

The auburn haired girl leapt up as she exclaimed, "I KNEW it! Heeheehee~!"

Konoha looked slightly terrified and sunk lower into the couch.

"Next." Maple looked up from filing her nails.

Tsurugi frowned a little. "Well, I don't think my voice is older than my age… because I'm awesome."

Kariya snorted, "yeah, awesome li-" He stopped himself and smiled sweetly, speaking in a squeaky voice, "I mean, yeah, so awesome! Hehe…"

Haru-chan put her hands on her hips, "you voice is SO older, now tell us why."

Tsurugi shrugged, "I dunno, it's always like this. End of story."

Haruka rolled her eyes, and Swaggy giggled. "Well, that's all the time we have for today, folkses!"

Maple giggled, "Swaggy-chan, 'folkses' isn't a word."

Swaggy shrugged, "so? It sounds funny! Anyway, sadly, it is time to say goodbye to our lovely guests."

Swaggy ran over and hugged Haru-chan, 'I'll miss you!"

Haru-chan giggled, "I'll still be around, Swaggy-chan."

The other girl smiled sheepishly, "eto, right. Hehe."

She then hurried over to a shelf and pulled a couple things off. "Here, presents~! For you, Haruka, aas thanks for coming to our show today, we have an 'I 3 Soccer' mug and a Shindou Takuto poster!"

Haruka sweatdropped, "uh, thanks Swaggy-chan! (A Shindou poster, really? I bet Haru-chan put her up to that. Oh, when we get home…)"

"And for you, Haru-chan~! A soccer ball, signed by the whole cast, along with a basketball signed by the one and only Ibuki Munemasa!"

Haru-chan squealed and accepted her gifts, "arigato~!"

Swaggy beamed at her friend, "you're welcome~!"

Suddenly having a thought, Swaggy snapped her fingers, "oh, right! In answer to your question, Spring-chan, truths and dares with OCs are very welcome! But they must still follow the rules. Heehee~!"

Aoife cleared her throat, "everyone, say bye to the viewers!"

Swaggy, Maple, Haru-chan, Haruka, Aoife and the whole IE Go Cast turned to the camera, "bye to the viewers!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo peeps!**

**I don't usually do A/Ns in this fic, but I wanted to, ahaha. :) I wanted to say... HI! I'm back, baby! Didja miss me! (Probably not, ahahah. ^_^") So, I have a couple things to say. One: I am part of this AMAZING forum called 'Legend of Inazuma', and I did my big sales pitch on my collab fic with Honoka-chan, but it's awesome, we need people, and you should check it out! :D And two: I have started my own Harvest Moon Roleplaying forum called 'Moonlight Village'. It's all OCs, and I'd love some people to come, hang out and rp with me! ^^ Okee, so I'm done with that. ON TO THE FUNNINESS! XD I hope you like it, mina!**

* * *

"Aaaahhh!" Swaggy burst into the studio, startling the IE Go cast.

"Swaggy!" Tenma ran up, grinning happily. "Where have you been?!"

The auburn haired girl shrugged apologetically, "gomen Tenma-kun. I've been busy. But I brought a guest~!"

Everyone else groaned, but the girl didn't notice. She motioned to the doorway as she said, "come in Kiko-chan~! Mina, I want you to meet Kiko Akira, one of my besties~!"

A girl skipped happily into the studio, her royal blue hair reaching to her knees. "Konnichiwa mina-san~!" She called out cheerfully.

Swaggy nodded, "yosh, let's kick this off with a dare from Minaku Yoka~! Mwhahaha…" She quietly chuckled evilly and rubbed her hands together as Aoife read from a paper,

"**This dare is for Kariya:**

**I dare you to enter a room full of snakes.**"

Kariya's face paled, "is this some kind of sick jok-"

"Uh-uh-uh, Masaki-kun, be nice." Swaggy crossed her arms, looking even more evil.

Kariya muttered under his breath and was going to 'nicely' argue when Maple stepped up and shoved him through a door in the wall. "Have fun, dude." She locked it expertly and flipped the TV on.

On the screen, Kariya was standing, ankle deep in snakes. His face was white as a sheet, and after he got over his shock he screamed. Loudly.

"What the-" Namikawa covered his ears, wincing. "Dude, the guy screams like a six year old girl. Ouch."

Kiko cackled, "oh man, HIS FACE!"

Everyone laughed as Kariya stood, screaming, tripping over snakes as he rushed back to the door and banged on it.

Laughing maniacally, Swaggy opened the door and Kariya came tumbling out, teeth chattering. "T-T-Thank y-y-y-y-you…"

Swaggy smiled, "you're welcome dude!" Turning to Kiko, she grinned evilly, "yosh! Time for your truths and dares, Kiko-chan~!"

Kiko nodded and did a little happy dance, "yay~! Here we go!:

**Truths-**

**-Tenma, why do act like a four-year-old schoolgirl?**

**-To all of the IE cast: Are you afraid of me?**

**Dares-**

**-Minamisawa. BAKE ME COOKIES!**

**-I dare my precious Kurama-chan to sing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' for me! ^v^**

**-Kirino! Let me brush your hair and then braid it!**

**-Hakuryuu, Tsurugi, Matatagi, or Shuu, I dare one of you to carry me for the rest of the game show!**

**-Tsurugi! I dare you to step in cans of red paint barefoot and then walk around in Yuuchi's room with the paint on your feet! XD**

**-I dare Hakuryuu to dress up in pink clothes!**

**-****HUG PARTYYYYYYY! Mandatory! All must participate!**

Alrighty, let's get started!" Kiko had a slightly crazed look in her eyes. "Tenma-kun~?"

Tenma crossed his arms, "hey, I do not!"

"Yes you do." Kiko argued.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not infinity plus one!"

"Argh! FINE! I DON'T KNOW WHY! I'm just me…" Tenma teared up and sulked over to sit in the corner marked 'emo', a depressed anime aura forming around him.

"Next~!" Kiko sang out, and several people shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh… not saying anything, I have to be nice." Kariya huffed and sat on the couch, still extremely upset over the snakes.

"Yes." Ibuki said cooly, "very."

"I second the motion!" Hayami called out from a fluffy armchair. Kiko grinned, "yay! I have authority!"

Tsurugi sweatdropped, "uh, I don't think that's how that works…"

"Dare tiiiimmmmeeee!" Swaggy dancing around.

"Yahoo, dancing~!" Kiko joined her dance and the pair danced together crazily.

Everyone else just stared, slightly dumbfounded.

"I-Is she always like this?" Kusaka asked Maple.

The girl just sighed, "you don't even wanna know. And Kiko just makes the crazy meter go waaaaaaay up."

Kiko and Swaggy both fell over and giggled crazily. "O-Okay," Swaggy said in between laughs, "Minamisawa-kun, you're up!"

Minamisawa stood and muttered, "anything to get out of this crazy place," before hurrying off.

"He'll take a while. Next!" Swaggy had finished her laughing, but lay on the ground and waved a hand in the air.

Kurama glared, "Kurama-CHAN?!"

Kiko gazed up at him from her position on the floor next to Swaggy. "Proceed, darling."

The boy growled for a moment before reluctantly singing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'.

Everyone gaped as he finished. "Awesome!" Hamano grinned, "I didn't know you could sing!"

Kurama frowned, "s-shut up…"

Kiko stood and glomped Kurama adoringly, "arigato Kurama-chan~! You're so cool!"

Kurama wrestled the girl off of him and crossed his arms, "hmph."

"Nnnnneeeeeexxxxxttttt…" Swaggy annouced mysteriously, nowhere to be seen.

"E-Eh?!" Everyone looked around, confused. "Huh?"

"III'mmmm oooonnnn thhhhhhe loooouuuud speeeeakeeeerrrrr…" She was using a terrible impression of a ghost, and Maple rolled her eyes.

Kirino shook his head and sighed at Kiko, "fine." He pulled the elastics out of his hair and sat on a chair.

"Yippee~!" Kiko ran over and picked up a hairbrush, carrying it back over to Kirino gleefully. "Rapunzel time~!"

"Wait… what?!" Kirino looked horrified as Kiko starts brushing his hair. She whizzes through it and starts braiding in a cloud of dust, nobody can see. Several yelps were heard from the pink haired boy and and Kiko giggled madly. "There, all done~!"

The dust cloud settled, and after a few seconds everyone started cracking up.

"What?" Kirino sounded desperate, "show me!"

Wordlessly Hamano and Hayami pushed a giant mirror in front of the defender, who nearly fainted. His hair was braided down his back _just like Rapunzel,_ complete with flowers. He sat disbelievingly, jaw dropped.

"Pretty, right?!" Kiko looked very pleased with herself.

Kirino just ran from the room, trying not to gag as everyone else finished up with their laughter.

Swaggy grinned at the four boys in question for the next dare, tapping her fingers together. "So, who'll it be…?"

Tsurugi and Hakuryuu looked at each other, then shook their heads at her. "Nope."

Matatagi crossed his arms, "no way, she's loony!"

Shuu, being the kind, wonderful and sweet spirit that he is, smiled gently. "I can, I suppose."

"Yay!" Kiko hopped over and jumped at him. Caught slightly off-guard, Shuu had to step forward to catch her and just stood there holding her, bridal style as she announced, "next~!"

Tsurugi paled. "Uh…"

Aoife dragged a bucket of red paint forward and popped it open, grinning wickedly. "Enjoy~!"

Matatagi blinked at the brown eyed girl, "you know, I think you're really sadistic sometimes…"

She shrugged, "mebbe I am. Tsurugi-kun!"

Gulping, the younger Tsurugi brother pulled off his shoes and dipped his feet into the can. Swaggy opened a door and he noticed with a start that it was Yuuichi's room! He cautiously stepped in, then quickly hopped around the room before running out as fast as he could. He ran to wash his feet, muttering about how he would be dead.

"Ahaha, can't wait for Yuuichi-kun to see THAT." Swaggy said smugly, grinning at Kyousuke's retreating figure.

Her evil planning was interrupted by Minamisawa returning, bearing a tray of cookies. "Kiko-san!"

Kiko squealed and wiggled around until Shuu took her over to Minamisawa, and she started gobbling cookies. "COOKIES! Arigato, Minamiawa-kun~!"

The purple haired boy smiled smugly, "you're welcome. I know, I'm just that amazing…"

A voice was heard from a branching room, "uh, why is there red paint in here?"

Kyousuke hid behind the couch from the voice of his older brother. Yuuichi rolled his wheelchair out of his room, shrugging. "Oh well."

After finishing her cookies, Kiko exclaimed, "next dare~!"

Hakuryuu squinted up at the scoreboard, reading the words scrolling across it. "Wait… what?! NO WAY! Never gonna happen!"

Kiko stuck her lower lip out in a pout, "aww, but it would be so cuuuuteee, Haku-kun… pweez?!"

The white haired boy shook his head firmly, "nuh-uh, no way."

Swaggy grinned evilly, "are you suuuureee, Hakuryuu-kun~?"

The stubborn Ex-SEED nodded, "yes."

"YIPPEE! I always wanted to chain someone to the post, let's go~!" And with that, Swaggy dragged him off to the door.

"Wait, I didn't mean- oh, great." Hakuryuu was mobbed by fangirls the second he set foot outside, and Swaggy chained him quickly before hopping back inside. His cries were barely heard over the cat fighting of the fangirls.

"Aaawwww, Hakuryuu-kun! You're sooooo cute!"

"Cute? He's hot, and mine for your information!"

"Yours? Huh, yeah right, I watched the show first!"

"What, no way, don't even TRY to steal him!"

"Why you little-"

"Back off ladies, he's mine. Did you hear me?! MINE!"

The rest of the din quieted down, and Maple quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, I think he was claimed…" She said uncomfortably.

Swaggy chuckled nervously, "ehehehe, well, we'll fetch him in a couple minutes… for the hug party. First we have to get Tenma out from the emo corner!"

She turned and smiled at the young captain, who was tracing circles in the ground with his fingers. Swaggy knelt beside him, "ne, Tenma-kun?"

Tenma barely looked up, "what?"

Swaggy smiled, "if you get out of the corner, we can play soccer after all the dares."

Tenma jumped up, his eyes shining, "r-really?!"

Swaggy nodded, "yeah! So come on, mandatory~!"

Tenma nodded gleefully and skipped over to stand between Aoi and Hayami.

Swaggy took a deep breath and opened the front door, "okay…"

She walked out, and after almost a minute she came back, dragging Hakuryuu along with her. He looked terrified. "Fangirls… are scary." He concluded miserably, and Swaggy patted him on the back. "It'll be okay, dude."

Kiko Hopped out of Shuu's arms and starts hugging random people. "HUUUUUG PAAAAARRRRTTTY!"

Swaggy joined her as Aoife and Maple watch, amused. Soon, Aoife felt someone hug her from behind and turned her head to see Tetsukado. The former boxer grinned, "mandatory!" Aoife chuckled.

Maple yawned and rolled her eyes boredly, shocked when someone hugged her! She grumbled, "get offa me!"

The 'offender', Aoyama, grinned sheepishly. "Oi… you looked like you needed one." And with that he hurried off to avoid making her mad, as she scoffed and tried not to blush.

After the hug party where Swaggy even hugged Kyousuke. And he thinks she hates him!

Calling her guest star over, Swaggy grinned. "Thanks for coming, Kiko-chan~! As a parting gift I wanted to give you… this signed tee shirt and Fei the Bunny plushie!"

Kiko squealed and dropped poor Shinsuke from her hug as she ran over and took the objects from Swaggy, cuddling the plushie. "Arigato, Swaggy-chan!"

Her friend giggled, "no problem~! Well, mina, time to say goodbye."

Simultaneously, everyone in the room turned to the camera and grinned. "Bye!"


End file.
